


Before The Move

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, i'm sorry if this is shit, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: Tord is gonna move and Tom gives him a ‛present' before he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at two am and wrote this so if it sucks, it's cuz I'm sleep-deprived. Also this was by request of a person and I'm sorry it took so long, I had to perform in stuff.

Tord's POV  
Today I'm packing to move. Away from Edd, Matt, and Tom. Leaving Edd and Matt is fairly sad but Tom...I don't know, we have like a love-hate, fuck buddies that-kinda-hate-each-other relationship.  
As I finish packing the rest of my stuff I hear a knock on my door. “One more round before you leave, Commie?" Tom asks, opening the door. “Ugh fine, Jehovah's." I'm acting a little pissy to make him more rough this time heh.  
He quickly goes and pins me to the nearest wall, shoving his knee between my legs and moving it harshly, making me mewl. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard, it'll hurt to sit on the airplane seats~" He growled in my ear, causing me to shiver. He pushed me onto my knees and recklessly yanked his pants down.  
“Suck." He ordered, pushing my head closer. I complied and took him into my mouth. He pulled my hair which made me speed up. I bobbed my head and hummed a bit, making Tom groan.  
Suddenly he pushed me head so he was all in my mouth, I could feel his dick reach the start of my throat. He finished in my mouth with a low moan and finally allowed me to breath. I took my head away, coughing a bit before turning to look at Tom.  
He looked at me and smirked which made me blush. “Get on the bed or I'm gonna fuck you against the wall." He purred. I got an idea, “What if I said no?" He gave me a grin, “Then I'd bend you over my knee and spank you till you said yes~" Fuck, that's a hot thing to say. “Hmmm...no then." I said, cheekily.  
He grabbed my arm and sat on the bed, leaning me over his legs with my ass in the air. My face turned red. “How many darling?" He whispered as he tugged my pants and boxers off. “Like you said, until I say yes." I reply. His hand came down, hitting my ass with a loud smack. I whimpered, the stinging slightly going away only to be replaced by more as he spanked me again and again.  
As painful as it was, it's enjoyable. After about twelve spanks, I'm at my limit and come hard, spilling onto Toms legs and his lap. “Did I give you permission to do that?" He asked slowly. He roughly picks me up and throws me on the mattress.  
“You're not coming until I say so." He growled, flipping me so I'm on my hands and knees. I hear the sound of lube opening and soon find myself being stretched by Toms fingers.  
After a bit, he takes his fingers out and slowly enters. I barely had time to adjust before Tom, without warning, thrust harshly causing me to curse loudly. He then started fucking me way too slow.  
“Agh Tom...c-come on, stop teasing ughh~" I moaned, trying to push my hips back onto him. “Beg." He simply stated. While it's hard to imagine me, the great Red Leader, begging, I had to. I couldn't stand being fucked at that pace.  
“Fuckin-Ugh! Tom please fuck me harder!~" I moaned, hoping that was good enough. “Hmm, I think you can do better than that!" Cocky fucker. “Tom please! Fuck me so hard I can't walk! I need you, I need this, please!" I screamed. Thank god Matt and Edd were out shopping.  
“Good, cause I'm sick of going slow." He muttered, picking up the pace. Ugh, finally. He thrust roughly, making me moan quite loudly. “A-ah! T-Tom ugh, fuck!" He soon hit a spot that made me see stars. “AH! Sh-shit Tom right there! Mm fuck!" I cried out.  
“Fuck Tord I'm close..." He said, his thrusting starting to get erratic. God, he better be close because I'm gonna come soon too. “You can come now." He groaned and came inside of me. I came quickly after, dirtying the sheets beneath me.  
“Fuck...I'm glad I don't have to leave to go to the airport till tomorrow." I said, panting. “Hope you don't pop a boner on the plane while thinking about me." He snickered. “I have a question...what is our relationship with one another?," I asked, looking at him. “Because I thought we were fuck buddies that hated each other."  
He laughed at me, “How bout just fuck buddies for now, but I don't hate you." I yawned, slowly dozing off with him.  
“Goodnight Commie."  
“Goodnight Jehovah's."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for spending your time to read my shitty things! Stay awesome, people!


End file.
